The Origins of the six
by Bh3234729
Summary: (NSL...no, not quite) after the long day on the beach the whole family came to their senses and put this make belief away. But Lisa though of a new experiment that involves with luck. Could it be possible for luck to be used for ones ability? (It's mostly Lisa's audio recording for the whole story)
1. recording 1

**This takes place after the day on the beach but the difference is that the whole family came to their senses and believes Lincoln was never bad luck, and they live happily ever after and blah blah blah. This is why the summary says "not quite"**

 **Plus is just some way of giving out clues for both stories I've written, but you have to figure out for yourself if you want to. also it's another way of taking this out of my system. Not talking about anger if you're all thinking of. I just like to brag about science behind everything within each story.**

 **This is mostly about Lisa's audio logs for the whole time and it's mostly about her next experiment, and this is very relatable to Manipulate Luck and maybe Two minds, one body.**

 **i will be finish with the next chapters of the previous stories on the weekend.**

 **On to the story...or recordings..**.

"Audio recording entry 318, experimentation number 832, after the event of my brother's "bad luck" hoax, we all came to our senses that he was never jinxed after the recent activities on the beach. I came to a thought and made theories to debunk the possibilities of "bad luck", and as proven...it does not exist.

I believe it's possible I could create its own unnatural similarities into a person's ability, but I'm certain that the human DNA has to be tampered with in order to make this a possibility.

I believe I acquire [Static] also know as element [static]. It's a very interesting fundamental particle of matter and a compound with an unidentifiable primary source. Many research say that it came from the outer atmosphere of earth, but also many say that "it's discovery came from and extraterrestrial ship" which I refuse to believe such hoax. The reason being that this relates to luck revolves on unexpected gravitational force.

I believe it's possible to produce this element without having to come into contact with the college boards agreement. All I need is to create the compound by fusing lighter elements in a particle accelerator. [static], could be created by firing calcium-48 ions (a nucleus with 20 protons and 28 neutrons) at an americium target (with 95 protons and 148 neutrons), creating a fused nucleus of [static] -291 with [static] protons and 176 neutrons.

I have a possible solution to create [static] with the skills of genetic engineering. Ebola has a unique ability than other viruses, it's a ribonucleic acid (RNA) virus and multiplies particularly rapidly in its host creating a high pathogen dose. What makes this virus unique is it's ability to hijack the dendritic cells (the immunity cell) which they enter and reprogramming the production system, and creates its own virus production machine and uses the human resources to build more viruses. The point that I'm making is that I can use its special trait to make any organisms to produce the elements by changing its genetic code. Then later I will start doing the decomposition process in order to extract this element. This could either work on blood extraction, fluid extraction, or urine extraction.

Although I have to create many different serums to test this possible theory, but I certain that I may add new traits into this along the way. In the meantime I will be making plans for tonight, end of recording by Lisa loud."

 **Cipher - 01000011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 00110100 01001000 00101101 00111000 00110011 00110111 00100000**

 **01110011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 00111101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110101 01101110 01110000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110101 01101101 00101111 00110001 00110001 00110101 00100000**

 **Hex code- 45 61 63 68 20 70 72 69 6d 61 72 79 20 61 6e 64 20 73 65 63 6f 6e 64 61 72 79 20 63 6f 6c 6f 72 73 20 68 61 76 65 20 64 69 66 66 65 72 65 6e 74 20 74 79 70 65 73 20 6f 66 20 61 62 69 6c 69 74 69 65 73 2e 2e 2e 77 68 61 74 20 77 61 73 20 74 68 65 20 70 75 72 70 6c 65 20 6f 6e 65 20 61 67 61 69 6e 3f 20**


	2. recording 2

"Audio recording entry 319, experimentation number 832, I've created a serum two days after the end of my recording, and I successfully injected the test serum in an anuran amphibian. Also known as Lana's companion pet, Hops. it's been two hours after the injection process and its behavior seems to be...odd. I tried to give him Dipterans (flies), but it refuses. It seem to me that the experimentation could make one's bed nucleus of the stria terminalis, the brain the controls one's appetite on the part of the brain. The subject also seems to change the color of its eyes, turquoise for that matter.

Right now it seems to…"

(flop noise)

"Oh, dear...it seems my experiment has a slight side effect...subject life has...diminished. I need to quickly find a spade tool and buried the subject before my sister finds this horrific event."

…

(39 minutes later)

…

"Audio recording entry 320, experimentation number 832, an error has occurred in my last experimentation, it seems that my calculations for the serum were a total fail I have concluded that I add a bit too much of the element which intoxicated the frog or should I say the amphibian.

in my next experimentation, I will try to add a little bit more regulation within the serum. I will add a new trait to this one, the pasilalinic- sympathy compass. it's about snails able to communicate telepathically to its mate. this process occurs when both nails mate and exchange sympathy fluid getting both the ability to feel and communicate to each other forever.

I thought I could add this next trait to the serum and experimentation. I will try and see if I could find the genetic code for the telepathic communication .if all goes successful and also a next step advancement. Another trade I want to add is the flatworm. The flatworm is an interesting creature with its special ability to regrow and regenerates its own body parts no matter the limbs or whether limbs exist to its own body.

This may not have to do with luck but I am trying to make sure that the subject or should I say that humans would be safe from any harm of its own idiotic activity in case if that ever happens.

I will Begin my next recording until my next subject or should I say new test subject could survive and show any progress, if not, well back to the drawing board. End of this recording by Lisa loud."


	3. recording 3

**I understand that this story is not interesting but i'm not doing it for views. i'm just doing it for the explanation of the phenomenon behind the syringe.**

 **anyways I've finished my meeting and now i'm heading back home where i could continue with my stories and my laptop is at home aswell, and its a 18 hour drive back home. you might ask "then how did you post this chapter if your laptop is at home?" i used my iPad to write and the WiFi was from McDonald (i got hungry while i was driving). so i will try to finish this story as soon as possible, so that it could reveal some explanations for the other stories.**

 **anyway on to the recording...**

"Hmm… ah, there's my audio recording device...I thought I left it on the table... but no matter. Ahem, this is Lisa loud, audio recording entry 321, experimentation number 832.

Time passed and I recently discovered the capability of the specific element I've been testing on. Recently I discovered its true nature, not only I could create the similarity of luck...but I made six specific abilities that a human being could control.

Right now I hold six syringes with each different individual colors...well only four syringes since I couldn't seem to find the missing prototypes. I lost the purple and the green substance. But I'll get to that later. Right now I found each characteristic of each sample and tests that would react to element 115. the yellow substance has the capability to control timelines and probably manipulate time.

The substance blue holds the genetic mutation of a special mutated fungus that holds the special genetic trait that would cause any decay to any living organisms. But not only that but also manipulates any organisms with tainted fungus.

The red substance holds the genetic trait of a flatworm, that would have the power or ability to regenerate any living organisms around the host. Not only can you regenerate any living organism's cells, but it can also bring any dead or diseased organisms to life. Even if it means it's possible for the brain to regenerate, which I doubt that is there is any possibility for the brain to regenerate or even regenerates its own damaged cells or decayed cells. With this power, it's no longer a hoax, but now a possibility.

The orange substance holds the power- well not power but the knowledge of skills that every human holds. A human would the knowledge and skill of an Einstein or the scale of a musician. Basically what I'm saying is with this substance a particular human would have every Knowledge and Skills of many. Scientist, musician, Carpenter, engineer, Etc. although the possible chance for that would be 46 percent, and the other 54 percent would be the powers of a...well similar to "Hercules" a mythical Demby god

The green substance holds the power of wisdom to any who known human to take this injection will become almost similar to my intelligence and knowledge. But sure I mean I may have committed many errors, but above all, intelligence. Currently, it's missing, until I search the place for it I will have many demonstrations.

And lastly the purple substance this particular power or ability has the power to manipulate space. This is almost similar to luck but it could still work. this holds the power to manipulate gravity, control minds, regenerates, and above all control nature. I put my efforts on this specific syringe but I must say, I'm very proud of this project all I need now is to test the experiment on someone.

I also forgot to mention that I made the syringe for specific someone, and that 'someone' is my brother, Lincoln. After my recent failure before with an amphibian animal named Hops. I realize it wasn't in the regulation of the element but it was the specific DNA that was supposed to blend in with it. It seems that these specific substances are meant to hold or should I say bind with a specific human DNA. With the effort of genetic engineering, I now designed the substance for a specific human DNA, my brother, Lincoln.

The reason I chose him is rather that I felt a little bit of guilt over that whole "bad luck nonsense" even though it is foolish for us to lock him outside. But was even more foolish was to make him wear that Squirrel costume and during the beach, even though he did recover from the heat stroke, I thought of giving him some options to use these powers. One problem is that he cannot take more than one as each of them are specified of its own individual trait. It's possible that Lincoln may die if he takes two injections.

I will now end my recording from here to see the specific results of sudden Change, Behavior, and physical change on my brother. End of the recording by Lisa loud."

 **well i hope you like this recording and i will be getting home as soon as possible, right after i finish this MC-chicken.**

 **see y'all soon...**


	4. recording 4

(click)

Lori- "What was that sound?"

Lisa- "I'm not quite sure but that's not important. What's important is-...wait, where's lynn?"

Luan- "She's playing gt-something? She and Lincoln are playing some kind of computer game with their laptops on the dining room table."

Lisa- (Sigh) "I'll go after her."

…

…

(Footsteps)

…

…

Lisa- "Oh, err… Lincoln I need to borrow lynn for... assistance."

Lincoln- "Not now, lisa, I'm showing Lynn how to use the ATM machine in GTA."

(Punch sound effects)

Lincoln- "Lynn, stop Punching my character, I don't wanna lose another 4,671 dollars because of you." (sounding annoyed)

Lynn- "Then show me how to use the ATM!" (irritated)

Lincoln- "Ok, press this button."

Lynn- (Starts singing) "Getting My money, getting my money, i'm going to buy- hey, HEY! He mugged me! I got mugged!"

Lincoln- "Really, who mugged you?… hahaha!"

Lynn- "STOP LAUGHING ABOUT THIS! I got robbed! So, who robbed me?... Clyde?!"

Lincoln- "Sorry, but it had to be done, hehehehehahaha!"

Lynn- "You were in this too? Where's your character? you backstabbing thief."

Lincoln- "Ba-wha- BACKSTABBING?! noooo, he saved me from you, you crazy murd-"

Lynn- "Found you!"

Lincoln- "Ah!"

(Gunshot sound)

Lynn- What!? (Disbelief)

Lincoln- "Hahaha I saved myself!"

Lynn- (Sounding competitive) "...I'm gonna punch you in the face…"

Lincoln- (Still laughing) "No No No don't punch me hehe please don't."

Lynn- (playing) "ho ho, I'm going to kill your stupid character, and then Clyde's, and we'll see who's laughing now."

Lincoln- "ha you're on!"

Lisa- (Sigh) "...lynn, it's a "sister emergency" so I need you to follow me, please.

Ugh, fine."

…

…

(Foot steps)

…

…

…

Lynn- "Ok, so what is it?"

Lisa- "I thought of giving Lincoln these"

Lynn- "What are those?"

Lisa- "Six special- well not six, four. I can't seem to find the missing prototypes. Anyways, I thought of doing something that would make up for Lincoln, as we intentionality banned him from the residents, and we were responsible for his heat stroke from the beach."

Leni- "Well I think it's worth the effort to make up for our mistakes, but what do they do?"

Lisa- "Well I don't what to explain myself with complex information, but what they do is give Lincoln the unnatural abilities of bending reality and breaking the laws of physics. I'll explain full details when we have Lincoln in here."

Lynn- "Well it's best to fix my mistake, I did label him as bad luck so this might help redeem myself for what i've done."

Lisa- "Excellent, now would you all kindly bring him to my room and give him the surprise."

Lana- "What's that in your pocket, it looks to have something moving?"

Lisa- "Hmm?... Oh it's my recorder, I don't understand why it's on?...meh, I guess i accidentally pressed the button. Let me turn it off"

Lana- "Has anyone seen Hops, i couldn't seem to find him in 5 days?"

Lisa- (liying) "he must of ran away."

(Click)

 **I'm back home and i will start writing tomorrow.**

 **See** **ya** **.**


	5. recording 5

(Click)

Lincoln- "What was that sound?"

Lisa- "Ugh, it must have been my recorder...i guess it's broken. Just ignore that."

Lincoln- "Ok"

Lisa- "Listen very carefully, Lincoln, it's important to lock yourself in your room after the injection."

Lincoln- "What...no, I'm not doing this anymore."

(Footsteps)

Lisa- "No, Lincoln, it's not what you-"

Lincoln- "Noooooo, I know what I think, you're lying to me, so you could lock me away because of this "bad luck" nonsense. I had a heatstroke and you all seem to not come to your senses."

Lori- "Nononono, it's not like that. We want to say we're sorry for giving you a hard time, especially that horrible moment when you had a heat stroke."

Lynn- "Yeah plus, it's my fault that I put you through all that, and I just want you to know...I'm sorry."

…

Lincoln- (Sigh) "...fine, so what do I have to do?"

Lisa- "Actually, you can choose whatever you desire. The red is the power of life, blue is the power of death, orange is-"

Lincoln- "Wait, death!? What makes you think I would ever choose that?"

Lisa- "Honestly,...I'm not sure. Anyways, the orange is...well...it's hard to explain, are you aware of the Greek mythical demigod, Hercules?"

Lincoln- "Son of Zeus?"

Lisa- "Yes, similar to his abilities."

Lincoln- "Cool"

Lisa- "Moving on, the yellow controls time."

Lincoln-"Time...like control time-time?"

Lisa- "Yes, time-time."

Lincoln- "Could I...freeze time?"

Lisa- "Yes, so what will it be?"

Lincoln- "...time travel?"

Lisa- (Sigh) "yes...even time travel."

Lincoln- "Hmmm...I choose the time serum. Oh, could I even make myself older if I speed my age process?"

Lisa- "I uh...well...I guess."

Lincoln- "Wait, why can't I choose all?"

Lisa- "Well, you can't, if you take more than one serum, you would die of an overdose."

Lincoln- "Oh god"

Lisa- "Plus I genetically engineered these four to work on you, because it's only to bind with your DNA."

Lincoln- "Awesome"

Lisa- "Yes, yes, awesome, now the reason I require you to lock yourself in your room is well...they each have a unique but probably dangerous behavior change."

Lincoln- "What do you mean?"

Lisa- "Well I lost the documents I've recorded for the side effects that contains with each serum. I remember the side effects in each of them were sorrow, competitive, determination, fear, insanity, or...murderous rage."

All but Lisa- "What!"

Lisa- "But it will only last for an hour, we have to be sure, because who knows what are the chances that you might be crying, afraid, or homicidal."

Lincoln- "Ok...so there's a chance where I could be one of those six? Ok, let's do this- OW!"

Lisa- "There."

Lincoln- "You could at least warn me…why in the neck?"

Lori- "You couldn't just do it on his shoulder?"

Lola- "Uh...his nose is bleeding and...his pupils are...yellow."

Lincoln- "What!?"

It's just a side effects, now let's get you to your room before the behavior affects kicks in.

Lincoln- "Ok, but can I get a tissue or- (coughs) … Oh god."

Lana- "More blood!"

Lisa- "It's still a side effect, can we please escort Lincoln to his room immediately."

Lincoln- "Good idea, and still...can I get a tissue...or a whole box?"

(Footsteps)

Lincoln- "Whoa! OUUFF!"

(Slamming door)

Lori- "Was that necessary?"

Lola- "Well we can't have a crazy murderous brother for an hour!"

Lucy- "Well, that's only one out of six chance, he might be a homicide."

Luan- "She's right, what if Lincoln experience fear, or sadness?"

Lori- "Yeah, I mean it's only one out of-"

(Loud banging sound)

…

…

Lana- "Lincoln...are you ok in there?"

…

…

Lincoln- "Heh...what happens next?"

(Another loud bang)

Lori- "We should leave...and hide."

Lucy- "I'll be in the attic."

(Click)

 **I hate writing like this…**

 **Anyways the next chapter will be the last and well...how do I say this...its fucked up. But I have a good reason to do it since it could explain the connection to the other stories. Dimension hopping watch. after the last chapter i will start on Manipulating luck.**

 **hint-** **where do you think the lost purple syringe went? or... who currently has it?**


	6. final recording

(click)

Rita- "What were you thinking!"

(Loud bang)

Luna- "The door is not going hold long!"

Lisa- "Nonsense, I built my door to withstand a force of a car impact."

(Loud bang)

Lynn- "How long is he going to punch the door!?"

Lisa- "The side effects will wear off in about a minute."

Where's Lucy!?

(loud bang)

Lori- "I think she's still hiding in the attic."

Lola- "Lucky"

Lynn sr.- "Lisa, I can't believe you injecting dangerous chemicals to your own sibling!"

(Loud crash)

…

...

Lisa- "...Linco-AHHHHHH-"

(Multiple violent puncture sounds)

…

…

…

Lincoln- "Heh...heh heh...oh god no...no...no no no no, please NO!

(Creek sound)

…

…

…

Lucy- (Gasp)

…

Lucy- "Lincoln...wh-what did you do?"

Lincoln- "I-I didn't mean for this to happen! What do I do?...wait, the syringes they might help!"

(Two footsteps)

Lucy- "Wait, don't do that, you heard what Lisa said if you inject yourself with those!"

Lincoln- "Lisa said one of them holds the power of life! And maybe- the watch!"

Lucy- "The what?"

Lincoln- "What if I could get another Lincoln to bring them back to life?"

Lucy- "How? What do you mean another Lincoln?"

Lincoln- "This watch sent me to another dimension where I had only brothers...so maybe I can send myself to other dimensions, if I could find another me, then we could- which one is the power of life?"

Lucy- "I uh... maybe this one?"

Lincoln- "why don't I just test them all!"

Lucy- "then that would mean...we need three versions of you."

Lincoln- "...we…?"

Lucy- "...I know you didn't mean to...i want to help."

Lincoln- "fine...grab all of Lisa's notes and we might see if we could find a way."

…

…

…

Lucy- "done!"

Lincoln- "ok...god please make this work!"

(warp sound)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(click)

 **I really...really hate writing like this...no setting details...no physical details...but I'm glad it's done. I'm not writing this story for entertainment, only to explain** ** _the origins of the six_** **syringes.**

 **Even though it's the end, but that doesn't mean their adventures ends in _this_ story… they will run into someone we all know...who currently holds the power of "luck".**

 **see you all in the next chapter of Manipulating luck, bye.**


End file.
